


Project: Friends

by LemonQuartz629



Category: Beyblade Burst
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonQuartz629/pseuds/LemonQuartz629
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Just A Blader". Two weeks after that last beyblade tournament, both Wakiya and Shinju have to deal for the fact that they were classmates. Much to their discontent, their teacher pairs them up as partners. What will happen between these two students and how will they react to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project: Friends

_“Over Finish,” said the referee._

_I smiled confidently while Wild Wyvern spun dead center of the dish after it managed to knock out Sensory Sol out of the dish. It wasn’t a burst finish, but at least I managed to snag the win. My opponent didn’t say much about her loss, but I watched her pick up her beyblade. She knew that she wouldn’t win even though she was the favorite to win the tournament. Shinju looked up at me all and there was a light smile on her face. My eyebrow raised as I wondered why she was smiling for._

_She commented, “It has been a while since I had such a tough opponent and I thought this tournament was going to be a breeze for me. I admit that I was wrong on that.”_

_“Eh you weren’t that impressive in this match, but I can give you some credit for putting up a good fight,” I responded back._

_She placed her beyblade back into her small holster until she placed her hands on her hips. There was no way that girl could actually enjoy the sport of Beyblade, but winning against one didn’t even bother me. Shinju knew that she was going to lose from the start but it still didn’t bug her that she lost at this point. Even if she was in the A-Block selection, it was still her loss since Daina would have been her opponent. I had to deal with her in the semifinals and I wasn’t surprised that I was able to move on. Shinju walked towards the other way as she knew that there was only one match to see. After seeing Daina take the semifinal match with such ease, I knew that Wild Wyvern is a strong beyblade like I mentioned before. There was no way that he and his Dark Deathscyther bey has a chance._

It has been merely two weeks since that tournament was held and Wakiya picked Wild Wyvern from the nearby a tree. The eleven year old blonde haired blader didn’t think much about his recent win at the tournament he had participated in. He was one of the other top contenders to win it and he did so. That even meant beating Daina during the tournament. The fifth grade student didn’t think much about until he looked over and saw a familiar brown haired girl walking with a younger girl with the same brown colored hair. Wakiya recognized the older girl as Shinju Yano, the blader he faced two weeks ago in that local beyblade tournament. Yes he heard of her after finding out that she was the younger sister of Mamoru Yano. 

Strangely enough their first encounter during that tournament wasn’t necessarily the first time they had seen each other. The Wild Wyvern wielder had seen her around in the school and even the same classroom as he was. He never gave much though about Shinju being related Mamoru until he had saw her during that tournament he won. Wakiya didn’t see the Sensory Sol wielder to be a blader until he had saw her battle against that blader Tamotsu during the second round. He placed Wild Wyvern away before walking towards the school building. There was no way that he could be late to class especially for the fact that their teacher had informed about working a project that involved working as partners. Wakiya knew that their teacher chose the partners through the students choosing names out of a hat. 

As the blonde haired eleven year old blader walked into the classroom, those piercing blue colored eyes noticed Shinju sitting towards one of the desks that were closer towards the window. The fedora that she usual wore on her head was on top of her school bag was on top of her school bag. Wakiya took his seat, which was closer towards the back row of desks. He wasn’t sure what kind of school project that their teacher had in store for them for today. The last time that he had to work together with one of his classmates, they managed to get an 85 for their history project was alright for him. He knew that he could do better than that. Wakiya watched as their teacher walked into the classroom and saw the students that were sitting on their seats. 

As for Shinju, she twirled a strand of her chestnut brown colored hair as she watched as the teacher walked into their classroom. The Sensory Sol wielder knew that today was supposed to the day that their teacher will announce the partners for the next project. She even recalled the last time she had to do a project with one of her fellow classmates. The two of them managed to get a 75 as overall grade as her partner did a sloppy job on their part of the project. Getting a 100 on her portion of her portion of the project was great for Shinju, but she hoped that her new partner would take much more of an effort.

“Well I see that everyone is present for today and it will make it easier for me to see who will be paired up for this new history project. Like usual, I already have the names in small sheets of papers that are folded in fourths and they are in my special hat. ” said the teacher.

Most of the students groan as they heard about the professor choosing the partners for them to work with. Their teacher heard and saw the discontent expressions the fifth graders had on their faces. He knew that his projects forced pairs to work together to get a good overall grade. Immediately the teacher began picking out the names out of hat. The students watched and heard their names being called out regarding who was they were going to be paired up with. It didn’t seem to be fair that the teacher chose the names out of hat, but either way partners had to be chosen either way.

“The next two names that are chosen to work together are Wakiya Komurasaki and Shinju Yano,” said the teacher. 

Wakiya’s piercing blue colored eyes widen in shock for a moment before his head jolted up to just look at her. Shinju just stared at him with those coffee brown colored eyes of her. Neither of them were sure if the other person was going be that lazy person that’ll screw up the entire project. Right after the teacher calls in the last pair of names for the partners for the new project, the students were given a sheet of topics that they could choose from. It was up to the pairs to choose what topic to do for the group project. Immediately students stood up and walked towards their partners minus Wakiya, who just sat there. Shinju saw the unenthusiastic look he had on his face and the Sensory Sol wielder sighed. 

She muttered under her breath, “Not again…”

Since the Wild Wyvern wielder didn’t want to move towards her, she had to walk towards him with herself to discuss what topic to do for this project. All Shinju wanted was to have a partner that was actually willing to pass and that is capable of doing their part of the project . As she approached the empty seat that was right next to the blonde haired preteen, Wakiya looked over just to see his so-called partner. He wasn’t exactly excited about doing a school project, but the fact that he was basically forced to be partners with Shinju felt awkward for the likes of him. The Wild Wyvern wielder didn’t even acknowledged for the fact that she was his classmate to begin with. 

“Don’t think I am going to be willing to listen to you nagging me around with this project,” commented Wakiya.

Shinju said, “No I’m not, but I just hope that you do your part of the project and give some effort to it.”

His eyebrow cocked slightly as a smirk appeared on his face. Wakiya felt immune to the Sensory Sol’s retorts since it wasn’t like she was going to be demanding him during the entire week to get this project completed. As for Shinju, the eleven year old girl felt uncertain that she was able to do a decent job in trying to do well on this project. The only thing she did was looking over at the list of topics that were given to the students. Being classmates in the same classroom is one thing, but the chestnut haired preteen didn’t expect that they would be working together on a school project. Trying to convince Wakiya to actually do his part of the project wasn’t going to be easy of course. 

Wakiya on the other hand wasn’t exactly the person that would work with others in such a friendly manner. Yes he was overconfident with what he does because the Wild Wyvern wielder thought that having a so-called partner would hinder him. The blue eyed preteen noticed the slight disdain that his classmate for being partners. It wasn’t going to be easy for the two of them to work together on a project for their class. He barely acknowledged the Sensory Sol wielder as a decent blader, so he could care less that she was a classmate of his. 

“So you are going choosing the topic or something like that Ju?” asked Wakiya.

Shinju asked, “Why are you calling me Ju?”

“It’s easier than Tomboy blader,” commented the Wild Wyvern wielder

She sighed as her head lowered all of the sudden. Even though she was a blader, Shinju didn’t know why people often mistaken her as a tomboy. Maybe she should have worn a nice skirt and opaque black tights to prove her point. The Sensory Sol wielder looked over at the list of topics that she and Wakiya would choose from. There was also a likely chance that other pairs would choose the same topics to present at the end of the week. Their teacher never minded that because there were some pairs that were able to do better than others if they chose the same topic. Before they could do so, Shinju took out a sheet of lined paper from her notebook and wrote something down. She simply passed down the sheet of paper right to Wakiya, which made his eyebrow raise of the sudden.

Wakiya asked, “What is this for Ju?” 

“If you need anything regarding help with the project Wakiya, here’s my address and phone number so you can contact me,” stated Shinju.

He commented, “You know that there is no way that I will be asking you for help. As long that you your part of the project, that’s fine.”

As he was about to return the sheet of paper back to her, the Sensory Sol wielder walked away from him and returned back to her seat. He sighed to himself as he thought about what he might have to deal for the next week. Wakiya saw the paper that she had left on his desk with her address and phone number there. The Wild Wyvern wielder folded the sheet of paper and placed inside his bag. He watched as the students that sat close by returned back to their seats. 

“You and Wakiya are going to be working together as partners eh Shinju,” commented Bora.

It was already lunch time and the chestnut haired blader looked over at her best friend Bora, who decided to join her for lunch. Shinju doesn’t exactly know how will that go especially for the fact she did quite low for her own expectations. Finding out that she was partners with the Wild Wyvern wielder brought back those insecurities. The raven-tressed Korean blader saw the discontent look on the Sensory Sol wielder’s face. Bora knew Shinju was a hard working person that wants to be the best through her hard work

The Bestial Balaur wielder said, “Take it easy for now Shinju and don’t let your doubts clouds your judgement.

“Like I said before, you sound like my father when you give me advice Bora,” replied Shinju.

Bora stated, “There is no reason why to frown about and rant about it Shinju. That’s not you and I know you will do great with this new project.”

As for Wakiya, the blonde haired blader overhead the conversation between the two best friends. He didn’t expect that Shinju would actual have doubts of them of doing a good job on their project. Arrogant he may be, the Wild Wyvern wielder also wanted to do better than the last time even though his grade from the last project was a slight improvement on his part. Finding out that Shinju’s project grade somewhat dropped quite low to everyone’s expectations. The Wild Wyvern user could relate to her because he wanted to become the best blader and he even wanted to surpass the likes of Shu Kurenai and even Mamoru Yano. 

Later that day in the Yano residence, the Sensory Sol takes a deep breath as she looked around the notes that were scattered around the living room table. She had been working her own part of the project since she had got back home from beyblade practice. Dealing with Nozomi felt hard especially trying to help a first grader with their homework. The constant complaining didn’t make the eleven year old Yano sibling feel much as ease. Before she could make another attempt to help the six year old with her homework, the doorbell rang much to Shinju’s surprise. The chestnut haired blader walked towards the front door and saw who was through the door’s peephole. Wakiya stood outside of the Yano Residence with his school bag on his shoulders. Shinju immediately opened the door for the Wild Wyvern wielder since he was here.

“Surprise to see you here Wakiya,” commented Shinju.

Wakiya stated, “You did leave a sheet a paper with you address on it with your phone number Ju.”

“Touché,” replied the Sensory Sol wielder.

The Wild Wyvern wielder commented, “Since the two of us want to do better with this project, I guess we should work together like you say.”

“Okay that is fine with me and I hope you can make yourself at home while I get some snacks and drinks for her munch on Ya,” stated the eleven year old girl.

Wakiya asked, “Why did you call me Ya?”

“You called me Ju and its fair that I call you Ya,” replied Shinju.

Wakiya wasn’t sure if he should’ve expected that response from Shinju, but then again he dragged himself to be here. It was better to deal with the idea of working together with a person that you never gave much thought about. The teacher may have chosen them to work together randomly, but they knew that their teacher wanted to see how the two of them will do working together. It was strange but maybe it was a start of a friendship that neither of them wanted to have to begin with.


End file.
